rythiaefandomcom-20200213-history
Mighty Arms of Kord
The church of Kord, god of athletics, competition and war. Description The church of Kord, the Mighty Arms are people to whom athletic contests and battles represent the best way to revel in physical prowess and approach the perfection of the Brawler. Just like the multiverse itself, a fight is unpredictable, wild, and deadly. No outcome is sure, even for the most powerful of warriors. Thus, the struggle between two combatants is a microcosm of all creation. However, even though the members of this church worship physical perfection, strength of mind is nearly as important to them. A fighter might be able to cleave a mighty giant with a single blow of his sword, but if the spell of the least wizard can make him a bumbling fool, then he has no place on the battlefield. Given a choice between magic and brute force, however, a member of the Mighty Arms of Kord relies on physical prowess once battle is joined. He isn’t averse to using the best tools to defeat any given foe, swinging a silvered sword at a lycanthrope or hacking with an adamantine axe at an iron golem. Services often consist of members reciting their glorious victories and accomplishments as songs of praise to Kord, honouring their deity with the battles fought in his name. Enemies and Allies Kord dwells in Valhalla with the Norse gods as a guest of Odin. He is the best friend of Thor, and consequently most worshippers of the Norse gods have plenty of time for Kord. His church is usually known to cooperate with that of Wee Jas too as the two gods come from the same Murmaran culture. However, in Sasserine, the churches of Kord and Wee Jas are at loggerheads due to the split over a century ago caused by Orren Teraknian. Members Most members of the church of Kord keep a tally of the powerful enemies they have killed, as well as other notable achievements in the arena or on the battlefield. They hold bravery in the highest esteem. Thos who flee from battle are often excommunicated, displaying their cowardice before the entire community. Thus, even if the odds are against her, a follower of Kord is likely to take to the field. She would rather go down in a blaze of glory, singing hymns to the god of battle, than suffer the humiliation and shame that is the reward of cowards. Titles: The church of Kord is not hierarchical and rigid in nature, and outside the clergy there is no formal ranking. However, people still receive recognition based on their achievements and their athletic skill. Duties Members of the church are expected to tithe to their local temple. As he advances in fortune and skill, an adherent is expected to make one-off tithes of increasingly large amounts as per normal church tithe rules. Anyone can join the Mighty Arms of Kord, but only those who actively pursue physical combat can advance in standing within the church. Spell casters can advance, but only if they use their spell-casting ability only to improve their combat skills. Benefits Members who advance within the church gain much in bravery. They are more intimidating and can shake the effects of debilitating spells with much more ease. The Church in the World Sasserine In Sasserine, the arena is as much a part of the temple of Kord as the altar. Members of the church often practice fighting arts in the temple and the arena, surrounded by galleries where others can observe their favourite combatants. Church-sanctioned fights are rarely to the death, and members often resolve differences with some sort of athletic competition, game, or duel. Category:Affiliation Category:Religion Category:Kord Category:Mighty Arms of Kord